


Under the same Sky

by wsakuya



Series: Masterpiece Theatre [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, Skype calls, Time Difference, Webcams, emotional boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aomine?"</p><p>There was no reply.</p><p>"Are you crying?"</p><p>"What the hell?" Aomine laughed weekly, "Why the hell would I cry?"</p><p>"I don't know," Kagami replied, "maybe because you love me too much."</p><p>AKA. the long distance relationship AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I was super pumped for the new season and that super adorable shippy moment we got, so I couldn't really control myself.  
> And also, I still had that one panel in the Seirin vs. Rakuzan match in mind where Aomine suddenly started crying, aaand, well, you'll see.
> 
> I'd be happy if you left a kudo and a comment, thanks!

 

> "Under the same sky;  
>  Dreaming the same dream."

 

_"So, babe, what'cha wearing?"_

Kagami rolled his eyes, smiled silly and shook his head all at the same time. "You can see me, dumbass, take a guess," he said not as serious as he maybe should have, "and don't call me 'babe', that's disgusting!"

Aomine barked out a laugh and threw his head back. _"But isn't that what you Americans usually say?"_

"Not all of us, idiot!"

They fell into a fit of laughter until it slowly died down into soft smiles and loving stares at each other through the webcams of their computers. In these moments Kagami would feel somewhat lonely, because even though his friend and lover Aomine was _here_ , he was not _here_.

In all the five years of knowing each other, Kagami hadn't even once had the chance to touch Aomine, to feel his warmth or confirm that his skin was as dark as his computer screen made it out to be.

Kagami lived in America while Aomine in Japan, so touching each other was out of the question. They already had enough problems with meeting up online to chat because of their time difference. But Kagami at least wanted to see Aomine's face once a week, that was all he wished for.

 _"What are you thinking about?"_ the blue-haired asked then, managing to make Kagami snap out of his thoughts and jolt him awake. His expression had turned hard, not a glimpse of the past smile to be seen.

"What?" Kagami asked, mentally punching himself because he always had been bad at acting or playing off, and anyways, Aomine probably had got on already right away.

_"You looked kinda sad there for a second."_

"Oh."

Of course Aomine registered it, after all there was never a time when he didn't take notice of Kagami's mood swings. At that point they were able to read each other like an open book, as cliché as it might sound.

Though on one side, Kagami knew the moment he would get back to the topic of not being able to see each other, Aomine would just feel as miserable as himself, but on the other hand, Aomine probably had already a clue of what Kagami was thinking about.

The red-haired shrugged. "Not much, just wished you were here," he eventually decided to say, trying to overplay his hurt by adding a chuckle at the end of the sentence. Even though he knew it was never going to work against his lover.

Aomine sighed. They'd had this topic often enough already that it pissed him off by only mentioning it. It pissed him off that he couldn't change the fact that the earliest they could see each other would be if one of them started working and actually had the money to travel around.

He hated the fact that Kagami lived so far away, that money always was a significant denominator, and that they were only children who couldn't do shit without asking for help.

Aomine lifted his head to look directly into Kagami's eyes, and then said earnestly, _"You know I love you, Kagami."_

The red-haired scoffed bitterly.

"What's with that, you're totally ruining the mood, man," he said and rubbed at his face, as if it helped getting off the miserable feeling he had for making feel Aomine miserable as well.

Neither of them mentioned that they felt like crying, and returned to making jokes and light conversation until it was time for Kagami to go to bed.

 

Their days went on like that; Aomine hanging out with his friends Kuroko and Kise at Maji Burger, and Kagami getting tutor lessons by his brother Tatsuya. They hadn't seen each other since the last cam session, though kept in touch through silly and simple texts, like asking how their days had been or what they were doing right now, which made Kagami always grin a bit stupidly, and Tatsuya would of course point it out all the time.

"Your boyfriend again?" the black-haired asked and played with the pen in his hand, his poker face hiding the fact how much he actually enjoyed and loved to tease his little brother, especially if it was about Aomine.

Kagami looked up with a troubled expression and then said, "Sorry, I'm putting my phone away now," hastily tipping something away and then turning it off.

"Actually it's fine," Tatsuya replied, meanwhile swinging the pen between his fingers back and forth, "I'm glad he makes you smile like that."

Kagami grinned sheepishly and that and scratched his head. "He's a dumbass, but yeah, he does."

And then they went back to Tatsuya explaining that one math formula Kagami couldn't quite grasp. Something with triangles and tangents and then alpha and, really, at that point Kagami had already lost it.

The red-haired stretched, letting his limbs go flabby as he lay down on Tatsuya's bed and groaned painfully. "Can we stop, please? I'm pretty sure if I memorise one more formula, I'm gonna explode."

Tatsuya chuckled and closed the books lying in front of him on the desk.

"So," he said, only continuing when he was sure that he had his younger brother's attention, "how's it going between you two love birds?" he said and leaned back in his chair.

Tatsuya had been the first one to know about Aomine. Kagami knew they could trust each other, and the black-haired was just one of those types, who immediately understood when to keep quiet about a certain topic and when it was fine to mention it to anyone else, for example their teacher and second mother Alex.

Back then when everything had been so new between Aomine and him, Kagami was practically terrified because "he's your friend, you're crushing on him, as a guy on a guy! He's definitely gonna hate you and call you disgusting!"

At that time, Tatsuya had been the one to calm Kagami down and clear his head.

"With the way you're acting he's probably gonna catch on soon anyway, so you better tell him right away. And if he breaks all connections with you, he was never truly your friend to begin with."

Even though those words hadn't been really convincing or soothing but simply direct - the way Tatsuya always was - Kagami gave it a try nevertheless and confronted Aomine on an evening after they had a talk about some stupid topic Kagami couldn't remember.

Though when he actually said it out loud, when he actually voiced 'Aomine, I think I'm in love with you' , he got an unexpected answer in return.

"You should have said that sooner, dumbass," said an Aomine Kagami had never seen before; toothy grin, rosy cheeks and an expression that had made him look like he was about to cry. Kagami would probably never forget his face.

The red-haired shrugged. "Okay, I guess, though he's still in a sore mood from last time, but that's my fault."

"What did you do?" Tatsuya asked after a heartbeat.

"Urg, just mentioning I'd rather have him here instead of Japan, and then he got all cheesy on me, telling me he loves me and all. As if he was saying we're never gonna see each other anyways or something," the younger explained, crossing his arms behind the back of his head and staring up at the ceiling. Since then Aomine had acted a bit moody, pissed and irritating.

Kagami would always notice in the way the blue-haired replied that something was off. It wasn't really about 'not using emoticons' or something, but rather in the way he answered so distantly and short. Aomine was never aware of that, but it pissed off Kagami nevertheless.

Tatsuya hummed and massaged his chin with thump and index finger, looking over to where Kagami was lying. "I assume he's just as frustrated as you are, no?"

"Of course he is, but he's acting as if he was the only one," the red-haired grumbled. Sometimes Aomine was acting really selfish, and that was one of the times Kagami noticed it the most.

He sat up and sighed. "Anyways, wanna grab a bite?"

Tatsuya smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."

 

"Kurokocchi, is it just my imagination or has Aominecchi been--"

"--moody lately?" Kuroko finished his friend's sentence and then took a sip of his milkshake.

Kise nodded in agreement and they both continued watching their friend who sat opposite to them chewing on a French fry. Aomine's mood hadn't been the best lately, that was true, and it was all thanks to Kagami. Well, not Kagami per se , but the fact that they couldn't see each other.

He wanted to touch Kagami, to see his face up close, hold him and feel his warmth. This wasn't even based on a sexual desire anymore. Aomine was fine if they had no sex at all. He had lived sixteen years of his life getting himself off, so sixteen more, or even thirty years more weren't big of a change for him, but he just needed that feeling to feel Kagami's warmth, their hands entwined and Kagami's laugh direct at his ear without using headphones.

Aomine wanted to tell dumb jokes that made Kagami laugh, beat him at video games and tackle him when he was the one to lose.He wanted to taste Kagami's delicious food he had bragged about so many times already, or help him wash the dishes after they were done eating. He wanted to lie around lazily on the couch and massage Kagami's hair while watching dumb TV shows and laughing about them.

He wanted Kagami's stingy morning breath in his nose when they would wake up beside each other, or give him hickeys at the most annoying places wherefore Kagami would get angry. But it would be fine because they were together then, and after a while they'd just laugh it off stupidly and do whatever.

Aomine sighed. He needed to hear Kagami's voice right now.

"Sorry, guys, I'm off," he said and took his back pack with him, leaving Kuroko and Kise behind.

He knew it was probably around school time where Kagami was right now, but he couldn't care less. If he didn't hear his voice right now, he probably would lose his mind.

Aomine pulled out his phone and chose the first number on speed dial, which was of course Kagami's.

He heard the first _toot_ reaching his ear and thought of maybe an excuse why exactly he was calling Kagami at this hour, because by now he'd been told many times that he wasn't supposed to.

The second _toot_ was heard and he started to doubt, maybe Kagami didn't want to hear him right now, or he was busy, or, which was more likely, sitting in class.

Aomine heard the third toot and decided to leave it be. He probably just had to clear his head, no need to bother Kagami because of that. But then--

_"Hello?"_

Kagami's blissful voice reached his tanned ears and he had to swallow quietly.

 _"Aomine? Did something happen?"_ the red-haired asked. Of course Kagami knew immediately it was him, and that something was off as well. Kudos to him for being the sharp guy he was.

Aomine chuckled. "No, why d'you ask?" he said and sat down on a near bench instead of walking around aimlessly. He let his bag slide down his arm and onto the ground where it made a quiet thumb before staying still.

 _"Oh, I don't know, probably because you're calling me while I'm in school and I told you not to do that?"_ Kagami said, sarcasms flowing out of his mouth. He didn't sound angry though, even though he should have been. Aomine had promised him not to call because one, disturbing school was bad for both of them (they weren't really something you'd call smart), and two, it was super expensive. His parents would probably kill him if they got the phone bill for the month.

The blue-haired leaned back against the stone wall behind him and lifted his head towards the sky. He decided to be honest for a change.

"Nah, everything's fine, just wanted to hear your voice," he said and shrugged.

Kagami kept quiet for a second, either being surprised that Aomine spoke the truth for a time, or still not convinced that it was the real reason why he was being called.

 _"Okay, that's fine,"_ he answered then in the quietest and softest voice he could muster. Kagami knew when to pester or just leave it be, that was one of his good features. Yes, sometimes he could be really dense and clueless, but Aomine knew, if it came down to it, Kagami would do the right thing.

Aomine smiled. He ignored the mother walking past him with her child and then said, "Are you sitting in class right now?"

Kagami scoffed. _"Yeah, right, everyone's listening to me speaking Japanese in Math class."_

They both laughed at that, and Aomine imagined Kagami in his clothes. What was he wearing now? They had no uniform rule, so they could wear whatever they wanted - good for them. Kagami was probably wearing a hoodie and simple pants, nothing fashionable and exaggerated.

But Aomine knew it must look good on his lover. Everything did, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"So you left?"

 _"Yeah, no big deal, so don't worry,"_ the red-haired said, then, _"What are you doing?"_

Aomine closed his eyes and took a breath. "Just sitting outside on a bench. I met up with Tetsu and Kise after school, but I already left."

He could hear Kagami shift and distant voices in the background. "What about you?"

_"Walking around the campus and hoping I won't get caught."_

The blue-haired barked out a laugh at that. "Sorry about that," he said with a chuckle at the end of the sentence.

He could hear Kagami smile as he said, _"Don't worry about it."_

He could even see the smile if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, as if Kagami was standing right in front of him. It was a toothy smirk, and it made his eyes shine brightly, and it lightened up the mood of the whole conversation. It made Aomine feel too many feelings at once of which he hadn't known he was capable of in the first place.

"Kagami."

_"Yeah?"_

"Say that you love me."

There was a pause in which none of them said anything. Aomine heard a dog bark close to him and had to remember that one time when Kagami had mentioned that he hated dogs to the bones. The memory made him smile.

 _"I love you, Aomine,"_ the red-haired said with the most emotional and earnest voice he could muster, and then let out a jittery breath. Aomine could tell, he was nervous. But he was as well, so it was fine.

"I love you too, Kagami."

Kagami chuckled. _"Yeah, I know."_

If after years of pining, laughing, teasing, fighting and earning for each other wasn't true love, then Aomine didn't want to know what love was. Just because they had never seen each other, or directly talked to each other didn't mean that this wasn't real.

This relationship was just as real as that couple walking past him. This was all real, and their love was it as well.

Aomine covered his eyes with one of his big hands and then let out a stuttered breath.

But still, it just wasn't _fair_.

_"Aomine?"_

There was no reply.

_"Are you crying?"_

"What the hell?" Aomine laughed weekly, "Why the hell would I cry?"

 _"I don't know,"_ Kagami replied, and Aomine could see him scratching his head just as he always did when he was unsure, _"maybe because you love me too much."_

The blue-haired paused for a second to let those words sink into his mind, to truly understand what Kagami was saying. "Is that even possible?" he asked, then.

 _"Well, yeah, I guess,"_ Kagami said, though sounding somewhat unsure himself, _"Because_ I do _love you too much."_

Aomine swallowed that lump in his throat and harrumphed. "Yeah? Then how do you cope with it?"

The red-haired hummed. _"Well, I don't really_ cope _with it, I just don't have another choice, right? But, you know, when I think about that, even though we live this far apart and are not able to see each other, we're still connected... It calms me down again."_

"Connected?" Aomine asked and let the hand that was resting on his face fall down his side. "What do you mean?"

 _"Look up, what do you see?"_ Kagami suddenly said, completely incoherent and laughed when Aomine groaned in confusion.

The blue-haired opened his eyes to see a light mix of yellow and orange which resembled Kise's hair a bit, and a few birds flying here and there.

"I see the sky?" he questionably said as if he wasn't sure if that was the answer Kagami wanted him to say.

 _"Yeah,"_ the red-haired said softly over the speakers, again, the smile audibly, _"Me too."_

Aomine frowned.

_"Because y'know, even though my sky is bright blue and cloudy, and your sky is, I don't know, red or even purple by now, it's still the same. We are looking up at the same sky, and that thought actually soothes me, y'know?"_

Aomine's blue and tired eyes widened a bit. He watched the sun go down at the horizon and a few birds pass him, and thought, this exact same sun had risen at Kagami's place to welcome a new day, and those bird maybe would fly into Kagami's direction and greet him first in the morning.

The clouds at Kagami's place would maybe float over to him in a week or so and form the same, silly figures Kagami was seeing right now. They were truly connected, and he hadn't realised that until now.

Aomine wiped away a single tear that had threatened to leave his eye, and shook his head laughingly. "Fuck, you're right,

We're under the same sky."


End file.
